


Worst Bakugan NV AU Possible

by LaggingUniverse



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Now For Something Completely Different, Anyway theres nothing explicit in this thing, For an AU no one asked for, I want some gummy bears..., It is literally just a list of headcanons, It's probably a crackfic, Maybe for good reason, Other, The fandom is dead so I do what I want, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yeah I hear ya, and no one can stop me, but listen, now that i think about it, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaggingUniverse/pseuds/LaggingUniverse
Summary: Bakugan AU where the Vestal race is just people but woth A/B/O Dynamics. Inspired by an anon.





	Worst Bakugan NV AU Possible

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I want to kinkshame @sorvete-de-pacoca and @eseli on tumblr, I...kind of have my own hcs about New Vestroia, Omegaverse AU.

-Bakugan: New Vestrioa AU where the Vestal alien race is just a planet of people with Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.

 

-Other than that, literally nothing changes.

 

-Now, you can go the kinky (read: boring) route, or you can look at the worldbuilding implications this sort of caveat would have on the series and characters

 

-Which is exactly what I plan to do here.

 

-Vestal fashion seems to feature lots of high collars and long sleeves/gloves in the show. It’s probably just an aesthetic choice in the show, but in this AU they are meant to cover pheromone glands.

 

-Dan, upon meeting the Resistance, quickly comes to the (wrong) conclusion that Dynamic=gender

 

-He discovers his folly when Ace punches him directly in the nose upon meeting him.

 

-To humans, Pheromones smell a lot like B.O.

 

-Marucho uses up the Resistance’s entire supply of air fresheners extremely quickly, while Dan goes around opening the base’s windows and doors.

 

-This gets a little crazy when they’re driving along and a warning light flashes that someone’s trying to open the front door while the vehicle is in motion.

 

-Thank God for air conditioner vents

 

-Resistance Dynamics, personal hcs: Mira and Ace are Betas, and buff 12 yr old Baron is a testosterone-pumped Alpha.

 

-Ace decides he’s in love with Mira bc he’s a Beta and she’s a Beta and it’s only natural, right?

 

-The problem is, they are barely even roommates and their personalities clash horribly.

 

-Vestal stereotypes say that Betas are calm, and naturally good at conflict de-escalation

 

-but they have obviously never seen Mira and Ace argue over whether cold pizza is an acceptable breakfast food.

 

-Baron, who is used to having tons of little siblings running around and fighting, finds it comparatively easy to babysit these two overgrown unsupervised Beta pups.

 

-Marucho and Dan, However, do not.

 

-Vexos Dynamics, personal hcs: Spectra, Beta. Gus, Omega. Hydron, Alpha. Shadow, Omega. Volt, Alpha. Mylene, Zeta. Lync, complicated.

 

-Lync tells ppl that he’s a Beta for the longest time, but the truth is that he hasn’t Presented yet. He still gives off pheromones because when he finally does Present, he’s going to be a Theta.

 

-A Theta is a ultra-rare dynamic that gives off pheromones so strong that they knock sensitive ppl out.

 

-Usually Omegas and Betas.

 

-Lync doesn't know this until he finally _does_ Present, and accidentally knocks out all of his colleagues during a morning briefing.

 

-The only reason Lync gets to keep his job after that is 90% Mylene vouching for him.

 

-”This was in no way a coordinated attack on your majesty,” “He is currently receiving suppressants as we speak,” “a Theta’s power could be useful against the Resistance,” etc.

 

-Spectra is a Beta bc he comes from a pureblood Beta family.

 

-Not like incest marriages or anything

 

-But in higher Vestal society, Betas traditionally don’t marry non-Betas.

 

-So, there’s just a higher tendency in such families for kids to turn out to be Betas, which is exactly the case for him and Mira.  

 

-Gus is an Omega that was, at first, pretty depressed about how he presented.

 

-Most of the guys in his family were Alphas, and most of the girls were Omegas

 

-(kind of ties into the whole ‘marry the correct dynamic’ mindset that higher society Vestal is pretty set on.)

 

-(Though, the Grav family is probs more middle class & waaaaay more liberal.)

 

-He (and his family) learn to live with it. It’s still the same old Gus, after all.

 

-When he works under Spectra, everyone chalks up his behavior and devotion to ‘obsessive Omega tendencies’ that ‘will be promptly redirected when he finds a suitable Alpha’

 

-without fully comprehending just how Ride or Die Gus is.

 

-Vestals that don’t Present a Dynamic when they reach puberty are known in their medical world as Zetas, so now Zeta has become some kind of a nickname for human (unfortunately for actual Vestal Zetas)

 

-Mylene is the sole reason that Zetas don’t get miscategorized as humans for years after Vestal comes in contact with earth.

 

-I hc that Mylene was formerly a soldier and is considered one of the most powerful Vexos for her ruthlessness in bakugan battles and in hand-to-hand combat. This is kind of irrelevant to the AU and more just me wanting to talk about Mylene.

 

-She is the only Zeta in known history to make it as far as she did.

 

-Side effect of this is that Mylene’s push for Zetas to be recognized mixed with the Resistance recruiting human ‘zetas’ started a stereotype of Zetas being ‘backwards foreigners’ or ‘obsessed with labels’ or even ‘evil’ or ‘soulless.’

 

-She also gets a bad rep in the media sometimes bc of her sassiness, bossiness and her tactical genius.

 

-Also how ‘boring’ someone ‘without a dynamic’ would be in bed.

 

-Vestal tabloids are just as shallow as earth’s tbh

 

-All of the Vexos hate them

 

-Except for Lync

 

-’Cringe Magazines’ I believe he calls them.

 

-He loves them*

 

-*Loves to burn them, not read them.

 

-The chemicals in the lamination give off really cool colors of flame

 

-(also a lot of toxic chemical smoke. Don’t try at home, kids!)

 

-Volt wasn’t born an Alpha. He was canonically born into poverty, but I hc that he had a good enough upbringing to want to help other kids. Especially when whoever was first looking out for him died and he found himself in charge of a small pack of starving orphan children.

 

-Because of how much muscle he put on and how he likes to surround himself with found family, he slowly came to the realization that he _felt_ more like an Alpha than a Beta.

 

-He got excited whenever people mistook his birth Dynamic, and because he grew up on his own without High Society Vestal’s expectations to instill in him what a Beta _should_ be like, he just sort of acted however he wanted.

 

-So, for awhile, he fully considered himself an Alpha without any transitioning.

 

-The royal family didn’t take very kindly to this, though.

 

-Volt had to lie about his true Dynamic to even get into the tournament to be fight for the title of Vexos, and for a long time afterwards he had to closet himself just to keep his job.

 

-It wasn’t all bad, however. Volt was working so hard to become Vexos in order to use his newfound position to bring the poverty of Vestal’s underclass to light and to fight for legislation to help the lower class get a leg up.

 

-Unfortunately, not long after he was put on the Vexos, Zenoheld put Hydron in charge of the far off New Vestrioian colonies.

 

-And Volt was dragged along with them.

 

-Even though Volt was in a tight spot politically (he tried to leave the Vexos and the only thing that stopped him was Mylene metaphorically stomping on his foot and hissing in his ear that he could get executed for it) most of the money he earned as a Vexos quietly went to various charities and food banks back on the main planet, anyway.

 

-The Haos attribute really suited him.

 

-Hydron was Zenoheld’s only Male Alpha child, and according to tradition he alone would inherit the throne.

 

-Hydron abuses his Alpha voice at any given opportunity

 

-Which is annoyingly redundant, like

 

-No one can challenge your orders anyway, dude. No need to rub it in everyone’s face.

 

-Princes aren’t allowed to use it in front of the King, however.

 

-Shadow, in my personal hcs, is betrothed to Hydron.

 

-Traditionally, the king took on a lot of mates, but Zenoheld’s father stopped the tradition.

 

-Royal monogamy is the way to go now.

 

-Hydron and Shadow were already friends as kids bc of Shadow’s noble heritage, and when Shadow started Presenting as an Omega he was suddenly the most eligible bachelor for the prince.

 

-How bout those royal quality heat suppressants huh

 

-Shadow has no talent for battling, and is famously the weakest Vexos. He only has his position bc he’s gonna marry Hydron in a couple of years.

 

-(The real reason Ace joined the Resistance instead of the Vexos: Hydron’s engagement)

 

-By the time Shun appears, the Resistance has worked out how to best explain Dynamics to humans in a clean and efficient manner

 

-”Imagine the Gender Binary but Worse.™”

 

-Shun understands completely

 

-So much so that the resistance can rest easy knowing that will never have to bother to explain it to him EVER AGAIN HINT HINT.

  
But aside from all of this unneeded complexity everything in the show is p much the same plotwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> -If you look closely at the anime, you’ll realize that a lot of the Vexos have sharp teeth, not just Shadow. Loomynarty confirm?
> 
> -Hey what if I make another AU where it's the humans with the ABO dynamics and it’s the Vestals staring into the camera like they’re in The Office.
> 
> -I don’t think it makes sense for Nethians or Gundalians to to have Dynamics, though. I don’t know if I can slap dated and inaccurate wolf pseudo-biology inspired fetish classifications onto them. 
> 
> -They resemble more...lizards...or newts or smthn...
> 
> -(Side note, I wanted to make either or both Mylene and/or Mira a female alpha when I first got the idea to write this. Honestly, if Alpha Girls don’t describe both of them, I don’t know what will. However, as I started to explore the characters, I accidentally ended up giving them dynamics that would help with worldbuilding and then I wrote like five paragraphs of material before I remembered. If someone wants to make their own headcanon, that would be just dandy.)
> 
> Someone kinkshame me plz
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Second bonus:  
> Some old Hydron hcs
> 
> -In this AU, Hydron is a really short/wimpy bc has a testosterone deficiency.
> 
> -He also hates injections. 
> 
> -So, even though his father ordered him to take his meds every day before he went to sleep, he eventually just ordered Volt to take the injections for him. 
> 
> -”Volt wants to be an Alpha more than you, I’m sure that giving him the injections in your place would be mutually beneficial.” Mylene reasons to Hydron as they prepare to leave for New Vestroia, away from Zenoheld’s constant surveillance. “I’m sorry, what?”  
> Hydron says to Mylene, looking up from his tabloids. She sighs deeply, then drawls in monotone, “He’s expendable, and if King Zenoheld finds out you can blame Volt.” “Omg ur so right.” Hydron gasps.
> 
>  
> 
> -(Psst, I set this portion of my hcs aside bc I don’t know how well they hold up in the AU. They might even be harmful: throwing around lifelong illnesses like they are cute character quirks you can just slap on however you like; misuse of medicine/medical treatment; implying that a trans person isn’t trans without medical intervention... IDK I might be blowing things out of proportion, but I’d rather point these things out for myself and others just in case.)


End file.
